


She Wants It And You're It

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, F/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha wasn't going to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants It And You're It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Она тебя хочет, она тебя получит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592401) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> Written for Round 2 of [](http://chromaticvision.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://chromaticvision.insanejournal.com/)**chromaticvision**.

Jensen looked up from his computer screen to see Aisha storming into his room. She pulled her guns out from their sheathes and tossed them on the bed. His bed.

He closed the screen and was halfway out of his seat. "Uh, as nice as it is to see you, really, your room is down the hall. " He chuckled nervously. "This is my room."

Aisha gave him a slashing glance that made Jensen shut his mouth. "You're sharing tonight. Got a problem with that?"

"No. Noooo." Jensen slid around the desk, keeping his hands visible so Aisha could see them. "No problem at all. I would love to share my crappy room...and the lone bed that's barely big enough for one person, but hey, I'm a sharing person."

"Good. I'm grabbing a beer. Be right back." She gave him another look before slamming the door behind her.

Jensen slid back into his chair and let out a groan. He already knew this was all Clay's fault. He just only hoped he wasn't going to reap the consequences.

He found Clay downstairs in the lobby playing cards with Cougar and Pooch. Jensen took in a bracing breath before sliding in the seat next to Clay. "So," he said pleasantly and the guys gave him a sharp look. "I think you should go to the bar and apologize to Aisha for whatever you've done this time. That way I can have my room back to myself."

Pooch began to snicker and Cougar had his eyebrow raised. Clay only grunted and threw his cards down on the table. "It's not my fault! I'm not going to apologize either. She started it."

Jensen threw his arms in the air. "You're like children. My niece is more mature than you two. I don't care who started it, I just want it to end."

Before Clay could say anything else, Jensen grabbed a beer from the table and stormed out. His room was silent when he entered it and Jensen thought he was in the clear. He drank his beer as he slid into his chair to continue working on his coding.

A couple of hours later, his door opened and Aisha stepped through. Jensen saw her and he smacked his fist on his desk. "Damn it, why are you here!"

Aisha gave him a smirk as she lifted her shirt over her arms and tossed it aside, revealing her black bra underneath. "You're a sweet talker. I already told you I was staying here tonight." She placed her foot on the bed and bent low to untie her boot.

"Clay didn't talk to you?"

She stretched her arms over her head. "He did and I didn't care. I'm still staying here tonight."

Jensen rubbed his face with his palm and shook his head. "Yeah, that's great. I'm just going to spend the night in the lobby."

Aisha slammed his laptop screen shut as she raised an eyebrow at him. "How about no? I have a better idea on what you could do for the rest of the night."

It took him a couple of minutes to figure out what Aisha was trying to say. Jensen jerked back as if he'd touch a hot stove. "Whoa, wait. Wait. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

She shrugged as she took a step back. "Why not? Jensen, I know you haven't gotten laid in forever. You're socially awkward around women despite what you think and I'm way too good for you, but I'm bored and you're here. That's good enough reason for me."

"Uh, right." Jensen blinked as he began tapping his fingers on the desk. "That makes complete sense."

Aisha walked towards the bed and reached back to unhook her bra. "I'm doing this with or without you. Are you in?"

Jensen's jaw dropped before he stumbled out of the chair. Why the hell was he arguing with Aisha? She was a beautiful woman who was _willing_ to have sex with him. When he crossed the distance to reach Aisha, she smirked and yanked on his shirt to pull him in.

"Show me what you've got, Jensen." She licked her bottom lip before smashing their lips together.

Jensen groaned and rested his palms on Aisha's ass cheeks as they kissed. He stepped back to pull his shirt off and Aisha sat down on the bed, legs spread, with an appreciated glint in her eyes.

"My, my, look what you've been hiding under there all this time. I'm pleasantly surprised."

Jensen unzipped his jeans and slid them down his legs. "Something tells me this is a bad idea. I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Maybe, and yet you're still taking off your clothes. What does that say about you?"

"I'm desperate and you're hot, and this is never happening again." Jensen kept his boxers on as he stepped forward to stand between Aisha's thighs. "Just do me a favor and never let Clay know about this. I'd like to keep my hide."

Aisha chuckled as she patted Jensen's stomach. "Baby, I'm going to make you scream so loudly the entire hotel hears you." She ran her fingers down his chest, lightly scratching him as Jensen shivered. "Mm, this is going to be so much fun."

***

When Jensen woke up, he was lying in a giant wet spot on the bed and there was a used condom on his face. Jensen made a noise of disgust as he tossed the condom across the room and sat up.

Aisha wasn't in the room.

Jensen slid out of bed, a blanket trailing behind him, and he grumbled as he untangled himself from the sheet. His clothes were all over the floor, along with other used condoms. From the corner of Jensen's gaze, he saw a broken lamp from when he and Aisha got a little too rambunctious. He reached for his clothes and began dressing himself.

His stomach grumbled and Jensen paused. He could head downstairs to grab a bite of breakfast, but he knew as soon as he left the room, some Loser was going to have a word with him. If it was Clay, there would be more than just words. Probably a fist if he was lucky and a hail of bullets if he wasn't.

Jensen let out a laugh before sighing. He grabbed his wallet off the table and went to open the door. Behind the door was Aisha, smiling with her arm leaning against the door frame.

"Morning, champ. Thought you were going to sleep for days." She stepped back so he could leave.

"I'm not that lucky." Jensen closed the door and followed Aisha down the hall.

"Cheer up, Jensen. No one cares who you sleep with, not even Clay." She nudged his side with her elbow. "By the way, you weren't that bad. I'd be up for a second round." Aisha shifted so Jensen could see her wink before she walked ahead of him.

Jensen rubbed his face with his palm. He'd liked that. A lot. He was such a Loser.


End file.
